ABS-CBN
This article is about the television channel. For the media conglomerate, see ABS-CBN Corporation. ABS-CBN (an initialism of the network's former names, Alto Broadcasting System - Chronicle Broadcasting Network) is a Philippine commercial broadcast radio and television network that is the flagship property of ABS-CBN Corporation, a company under the Lopez Group. ABS-CBN is formally referred to as "The Kapamilya Network"; kapamilya is a Filipino term which means a member of a family. This was originally introduced in 1999 and was officially introduced in 2003. Alto Broadcasting System 1953–1967 (Original Version) ABS-CBN was founded on October 23, 1953 as ABS known as Alto Broadcasting System. The logo used consisted of a triangle representing a transmitter tower and a circle representing its signals - a precursor of sorts to the iconic logo style that would be launched 14 years later. 1953–1967 (Computer Version) Chronicle Broadcasting Network 1956–1967 (Original Version) 1956–1967 (Computer Version) The logo of Chronicle Broadcasting Network (CBN) consisted of three blocks with the text CBN. ABS-CBN 1961–1963 In 1961, with the opening of the network's first provincial station in Cebu, ABS and CBN merged to form "ABS-CBN". The first logo of the newly-formed network consisted of a black box with the ABS and CBN names on it, and a big letter B connecting the ABS and CBN names. The logo is placed between two numbers, 3 and 9, which then represented the network's owned channels in Metro Manila during this period, with both numbers having their own "channel" name placed on top, thus representing the names "Channel 3" and "Channel 9". 1963–1967 A simplified version of ABS' former symbol was used in 1963. The symbol, which appeared together with the ABS-CBN name in the form of Malayan letters, had four rings, the transmitter appearing in the simplified form of a triangle, and the rectangle being replaced by a square frame appearing with rounded edges. 1967–1972 The now-iconic design consisting of three rings, a line, and a square made its debut on February 1, 1967. The logo, then in monochrome black and white, had three rings that represent the three island groups of the Philippines (Luzon, Visayas, and Mindanao) and a vertical line signifying a transmitter, with a square enclosing the symbol. The ABS and CBN letters are separated, with ABS on top and CBN at the bottom - possibly an ode to ABS (erstwhile owned by the Quirino family until 1957) and CBN (owned by the Lopezes) being once two separate entities prior to 1961. 1986–2000 In time for the color television broadcasts in the mid 1960's, ABS-CBN started incorporating the now-iconic RGB colors into the rings of its logo. Also, the white frame was swapped for a black box outline. On September 14, 1986, with the reopening of ABS-CBN after People Power Revolution, this logo would become the official symbol of the company. This was also the first logo to be used in a horizontal format. ABS-CBN (1986) (Print).svg|Print version 2000–2014 The logo was given a major revamp on January 1, 2000, with the dawn of the new millennium. The ABS and CBN acronyms merged below, forming the unified name ABS-CBN, and was given a more refined version of its typeface. The three rings and vertical line remain, but the outlined black box encasing them was removed and replaced by a grey square. ABS-CBN (2000) (Print).svg|Print version 2014–present In late 2013, ABS-CBN refreshed their then-current logo. While the overall design remains unchanged, the typeface of the name has been simplified by removing the serifs, the rings and vertical line are drawn thicker, and the grey square is replaced with a white square. The logo was originally launched as a secondary logo on October 7, 2013, and then as the new corporate logo of the company on January 1, 2014. ABS-CBN (2014) (Print).svg|Print version *One Design PH *The story behind ABS-CBN's refreshed logo See also * ABS-CBN S+A * DZMM Radyo Patrol 630 * MOR 101.9 Category:ABS-CBN Category:Television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations in the Philippines Category:Philippines Category:Television broadcasters Category:Television Category:1953 Category:1956 Category:1961 Category:Media companies in Philippines Category:Manila Category:Quezon City Category:Lopez Group Category:Companies listed on the Philippine Stock Exchange Category:Digital television channels in the Philippines Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 2 Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 43 Category:Radio broadcasters Category:Television channels and stations established in 1953 Category:SVG needed Category:Television channels in Asia Category:Asia